It is often necessary to paint the corners of a structure such as the wall of a room or the like. In the past painters have manipulated the bristles of traditional paint brushes into corners to accomplish the task. However, use of traditional paint brushes often results in uneven, excessive or undesirable application of paint to the corners. Such use also often results in damage to the bristles of the paint brush. Thus, there is a need to provide a paint brush that facilitates even and aesthetically pleasing application of paint to corners. There is also a need to provide a paint brush in which the bristles may be easily replaced if damaged or worn.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior paint brushes. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.